The Secret Yandere
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Sakura and Jugo both love their senpai Sasuke. But they hate each other. The day they both planned on confessing to Sasuke and getting rid of each other a third had targeted them and now Tsunade is onto them. Now Jugo and Sakura will have to work together to find this third party among the whole school. Who is trying to get to Sasuke senpai? Possibly Sakura x Jugo. No hate!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto AU

Sakura x Jugo

Sakura waited at the gate for Sasuke to come into the school.

She was going to confess her feelings to him today.

"This day will be the day." Sakura said. However she wasn't the only one.

Jugo waited up on the roof watching Sakura at the gate waiting for Sasuke.

"You won't have him. I will kill you before you get the chance." Jugo said in a low growl.

Both Sakura and Jugo were planning on killing each other for Sasuke their SENPAI!

Sasuke finally came through the gate along with all the other girls and guys.

"Sasuke!" Sakura waved to him. Sasuke rolled his eyes but waved back.

Karin glared at Sakura while Suigetsu looked up at Jugo glaring down at them. "Oh boy. Today is the day." He said with a sigh.

Sakura walked away before Sasuke got too close to her and made her heart skip beats.

Jugo made his way down and met up with Sasuke, Karin, and Suigetsu.

"Where have you been?!" Karin yells.

Jugo doesn't say anything.

"Leave him alone Karin." Sasuke says coldly.

Suigetsu smirks. "Were you watching her again?" Suigetsu teased Jugo for watching Sakura all week.

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked glaring at him. Jugo had issues like Sasuke did. But Jugo was more...unstable in a way.

"You know. Sakura Haruno. The girl that comes to say Hi to Sasuke every morning." Suigetsu knew vary well that Jugo wanted Sasuke and Sakura did too. But teasing him in liking her was just too much.

"I don't. She's annoying. Like Sasuke says." Jugo responds.

Sasuke scoffs. "She may be annoying but she does my homework." Sasuke says sitting down.

As soon as he opens his desk he finds Sakura's hand writing in his desk for the homework.

Jugo however saw that there was hearts all over the homework for Sasuke.

Jugo growled and clenched his fists.

"You okay?" Karin asked.

Jugo took a deep breath then headed out the door.

Sakura waited by the door as Jugo left. "I'll win." She said in an evil voice.

Jugo glared at her. "You will never get away with this. I will be the one to be by Sasuke's side... FOREVER." He said back.

It was now a race to reach Sasuke's heart.

It was class time as Jugo went back in and Sakura left for hers.

Jugo just needed to get to the cooking club and he'll have Sasuke all to himself and Sakura will be dead.

Sakura on the other hand she was getting shots of the other girls and planned on getting Jugo expelled.

But there was one other person going on behind the sense.

Sasuke was heading to the gym and Jugo was putting his plan in action. No girl could resist chocolate. And using the most deadly yet undetectable poison was perfect for getting Sakura away. It would kill her in minutes if she tried to run or move around too much.

Sakura was heading to the principle to show her what she found out. "Come in." she said. Sakura made her case but... "I have heard about this. But not about him. It's more like I've heard about YOU." She said. Sakura's plan was being backfired.

Jugo was almost done when... "Hello Jugo." It was Karin. "Cooking? Oh! Chocolate! I want some!" She grabbed one of the chocolate bars and was going to put it in her mouth. "No!" It was Temari who saved her. "Don't go eating our food." She snapped.

"Jugo." Called a teacher. "The Principle would like to see you." Jugo wasn't sure why he was being called but when he got there and saw Sakura in the chair he knew something was up.

"Why is she here? Why am I being called here?" Jugo asked. Tsunade walked in. She was a scary vice for the school. "I heard form our top student that you two have been doing crazy things to the other students at the school. Jugo. Someone saw you bring in poison and put it in your sweets you planned to give to all the girls. And Sakura. I heard you were taking girls undies and taking pictures of them." Tsunade hit both points.

Who could have heard about their plans?

"This will be your first warning! And If I hear another one it will be the end of your time here at THIS school!" Tsunade told them. The best student? that was almost everyone in the school.

"Who over heard us?" Sakura said as they left the room. "Us?" Jugo asked. "We may have a third party on us. Which doesn't surprise me. Every girl wants Sasuke. But someone is following us to get us both out of the way. Someone in the shadows." Sakura said.

Jugo understood. Everyone loved Sasuke. But he didn't think they'd be all crazy like him of Haruno. "Suigetsu might know. He teases me bout you all the time." Jugo said. "I wouldn't put it past Karin if she did this either. But Sasuke cares for me so neither of them would do this to me." He added.

Sakura looked amazed. "Really? Wow. Well at least you have friends. I have no one." Sakura said. "Ino and I ended our friendship over Sasuke." She said. "I guess this would be her." She didn't seem sure about it but Jugo wasn't going to say anything.

"Let's work together to find out who this is. We have till the end of the day." Jugo said.

Sakura nodded. "For Sasuke I'll put off my own confession for today to catch whoever this is." She said.

And the deal was made.

End of part 1!

Who do you think it is?

Hope you liked the story do far.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto AU

Sakura x Jugo

It was lunch time as Jugo sat with Suigetsu, Karin, and Sasuke eating lunch.

Sakura was on the other side of the room with her friend Ino.

The two had agreed to work together to find out who is trying to get rid of them to get to Sasuke.

"Jugo." Suigetsu spoke.

"What?" Jugo asked.

"You are staring down something. A girl?" Suigetsu grinned.

Jugo glared him down.

"Both of you. Shut up." Karin said.

"You tell me." Sasuke added.

"That's right. Sasuke doesn't need all this." Karin said.

"Oh come on!" Suigetsu complained.

Jugo stood up and walked with his tray to the trash.

He left the cafeteria. Sakura finished her food and left as well.

Jugo waited on the roof for Sakura to meet him.

"So, who so we have in mind?" Sakura asked.

they didn't face each other. But Jugo watched her from the corner of his eye.

"Like I said, Karin wouldn't do this." He said.

"I'll tell you a few things. Ino might do it, but since she and I have a packed then she wouldn't get me into trouble. Tenten isn't interested. Plus she has a boyfriend anyway. And Hinata...she's a bit shy. Don't even know. But I think someone else would be behind this. A few other girls might." Sakura said.

"Who We can't just-"

"Unless it's a guy. I wouldn't put it past Neji. He's always been a wired person. Naruto is too stupid. Maybe, Shikamaru? Or Choji. I really can't think. But I have an idea." Sakura said.

"What?" Jugo asked.

"We could attempt to get some people expelled." Sakura said.

"How?" Jugo knew what could work but...

"I mean there are three other ways. Brainwashing. Which I can do well. The other is befriend the enemy. I'm sure you can do that. I think." Sakura said.

"And the last one?"

"Pictures. Of the...worst kind." Sakura grinned.

"Ino I know would help." She added.

"That's really an idea?" Jugo asked.

He wasn't one to do something bad. But then again he wants to protect Sasuke at all costs.

"How far are we going to go?" Jugo asked.

"Only shots of a girls underwear. I'll take a shot of my own so it's not me who looks like the man behind the curtain." Sakura said.

Jugo raised an eyebrow. "You? Really?"

"I can pull it off. Maybe. Anyway, we need to figure out the targets. I can get some of the shots. But we need to make friends as well. Maybe this plan will work." Sakura said.

"Just a thought." Jugo said. "What if we find out that the person isn't interested in Sasuke?" Jugo asked.

"Then we leave them alone. But we need proof of them not being involved with Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Okay then. Let's get to work." Jugo said.

"Meet here in a few days to talk about progress." Sakura said.

With that the two went their separate ways.

With time Jugo watched Sakura doing her thing. "So you really like art?" Jugo was with Sasuke and Sai.

Jugo was able to hang out with a few other people.

But during class...

"Miss Sakura Haruno. The principle wishes to see you." That wasn't good.

Jugo quickly made an excuse and followed Sakura to the office.

"What exactly is this?" The principle asked. "These are pictures of you. In your underwear. What exactly... I want to know what's going on?"

Jugo couldn't believe it. Sakura got caught.

"But...This is-" Sakura wasn't able to finish.

"Sakura. I want an explication. This is serious." The principle demanded.

"I can explain." Jugo spoke.

"Jugo. What do you-"

"We were spying on a student taking pictures of the girls around the school. We planned to set up a trap to catch whoever. If you want to punish someone...Then I'm the master mind." He said.

The principle stared at him. Looking at Sakura... "Who do you have in mind?" She asked.

"Possibly another girl. It's easy to get those photos if your close to them. But it maybe a partner thing. Meaning a guy also is in part of this." Jugo explained.

"I see. Well. Unfortunately, this is bad enough. Thank you for informing me. But I must..." Tsunade sighed. "Last chance. One more slip up like this and I'll expel you BOTH!" She shouted.

She let the two go.

"Why did you do that?" Sakura asked.

"If you get expelled I wouldn't care. But I need help to save Sasuke. Whoever this is...knew exactly..."

"Those photos didn't come from my phone. But they were downloaded on it. But who? Ino is the only one who knows my pass code." Sakura said.

"And you sure it can't be her?" Jugo asked.

"No way! She...used to. But I convinced her to go for someone else. Sai." Sakura admitted.

"You brain washed her?" Jugo asked.

"No. Just good at convincing." Sakura grinned.

"Well we need to be more careful. If we are to do this... I have an idea." Jugo said.

"What is that?" Sakura asked.

Jugo sighed. Regretting this. "We can brainwash Karin. She's vary resourceful and can get...connections." He said.

"Okay. Then I'll get her. You don't have to-"

"It's fine. For Sasuke. I'll do whatever it takes." Jugo said.

With a nod from Sakura they went into action.

"Why did Jugo want to meet here?" Karin asked herself.

*Whack!

Karin was out cold. Only with a few hours she woke up.

"What? What happ-" Jugo! And...The pink girl?" Karin asked.

"Sakura. And your going to help us." Sakura grinned. Jugo turned his back.

"Help?"

"Help us to protect Sasuke senpai." Sakura said.

End of part two.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto AU

Sakura x Jugo

A few days have gone by and Sakura was closer with Karin then ever.

Jugo didn't really care. But he was sorry for bringing her into this.

"So, Karin...Since when did you and...Sakura...hang out?" Suigetsu asked.

"Since this past week." Karin said.

She sounded all normal. But...Knowing what Sakura did to her...

"She can do what she wants. Your not her father." Jugo said.

"What? Hay!" Suigetsu shouted.

"Quiet." Sasuke said.

While Sakura loved to be this close to him, she had a job to to. And she will kill for her senpai. Same with Jugo.

This was a truce for now. But the real battle will begin soon.

As lunch came and gone Jugo and Sakura met Karin on the roof.

"Give us information." Sakura asked.

"Yes ma'me!" Karin shouted.

"I know that every girl loves Sasuke. But there is two people out of everyone who hate him. Naruto and Hinata. Neji is his closest friend, Shikamaru is helping him with math, and he loves to meet Gaara senpai on Friday nights for sports night." Karin said.

Jugo nodded. "Well that's something new." He said.

"True. Any guys like any of the other girls?" Sakura smirked.

"What will that do?" Jugo asked.

"Eliminate the competition. Have them fall for someone else." Sakura said.

"I know Tamari has a boyfriend. And Ino is dating Sai. Hinata is the only other girl who hasn't a boyfriends. Tenten isn't into many guys at the moment."

The same info Sakura had. "But, there is this other girl who plans on confessing her feelings to Sasuke." Karin said.

The alarms went off in both Jugo and Sakura.

"I think her name is...Shiki. She's a senior and is going to collage once we graduate." Karin said.

Sakura didn't have anything more to say.

"Thanks Karin. Head back to class." Jugo said.

As Karin left he looked to Sakura. "You ready for this?" He asked her.

Sakura didn't answer.

The two went back down for class and thought up of plans of finding this girl before she found Sasuke.

"Sakura." Naruto spoke. Sakura rolled her eyes. "I heard you got into trouble again." He grinned. "What you been up to?" He asked.

Sakura ignored him. "Hay! Don't ignore me!" He shouted.

Jugo on the other hand had other things on his mind. "So this means you have to divide first then you add these three, and there's your answer." Hinata spoke. Hinata is a smart girl. She didn't ever want to talk about Sasuke. But Jugo liked how she talked about numbers.

"Thanks for your help Hinata." He said. "Anytime. By the way," She then said. "I heard your looking for the girl. Shiki." She mentioned.

Jugo stared at her. How would she know?

"She's in my next class. History. If you want I can tell her to meet you on the roof or outside the school afterward." Hinata said.

Jugo gave a crooked smile. "Sure. Outside the school would be perfect." Jugo said.

He left the room and ran to find Sakura. She had to hear this.

"Naruto! I'm not in the mood! Leave me the hell alone!" There she was. Screaming at Naruto.

"Sakura." Jugo called.

Sakura was almost surprised he came to find her.

She walked away from Naruto and was outside class talking. "What is it?" She asked.

"Shiki. She's in Hinata's history class. She says she can have her meet us outside the school." Jugo said. "We can take care of her then." Jugo added with an evil grin.

Sakura smiled. "That's great. But, why are you telling me?" She asked.

"What do you mean? We're working together to protect Sasuke. Why wouldn't I tell you?" He asked.

Sakura sighed. "You could have done this all yourself and ratted me out and got me expelled." Sakura explained.

Jugo crossed his arms. "We started this together. It's only far we finish this together." He said.

Sakura felt her heart beat oddly. She tried not to let any emotion show about it or the fact she had tears in her eyes. "Thanks. Then I'll see you outside." She smiled.

Sakura headed back into her class and Jugo went to find Karin.

After a few minutes Jugo waited by the door. Sakura would be getting out soon. And so would Shiki.

"Jugo?" Sasuke was behind him. "What are you doing?" He asked but in a tone that didn't really care. "I'm waiting for someone. I promise I'll be home soon." Jugo said. Sasuke sighed. "Alright. Just remember to bring pizza." He said.

Jugo nodded. But seeing Sasuke not leaving the school grounds had him concerned. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Someone wanted to meet me here. Said I'd love to see this show about to happen." He said. "Who?" Jugo asked.

Sasuke shrugged.

Someone had told Sasuke about their plan and had set them up for Sasuke to see what they were going to do.

"Jugo." It was Sakura. "We have a problem." Jugo whispered. He pointed at Sasuke who was behind him.

"What? How?" Sakura asked.

"Someone wants him to witness a show. AKA us." Jugo said.

Sakura though for a minute. "Shiki is coming down any second. Let's let her get to Sasuke first. Maybe this whole thing will go away." Sakura said.

It was risky but thy couldn't risk being expelled from school.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Speaking of the she devil.

"What?" He asked.

Sakura and Jugo watched carefully.

"Well. I wanted to give you this." She handed him a letter.

Sasuke took it. "What is this? A joke?" He asked.

Well Jugo knew what Sasuke would do. And Sakura was about to see first hand what he does to the girls who confess to him.

Sasuke took the letter and ripped it up in shreds.

The girl was heart broken.

Sakura was shocked.

"This is why Sasuke hates being so popular." Jugo said.

"This really is a joke." Sasuke said. The girl ran away crying. She ran back into the school.

"Wow. I had no idea Sasuke was this...brutal." Sakura said. "And this is why I protect HIM." Jugo said. "So he doesn't have to keep doing it." Sakura understood. Jugo protects Sasuke from hurting anyone. And protects all other girls from getting their heart broken.

"Sakura! Jugo!" What was Lady Tsunade yelling about?

She held up a phone to their faces. "What is this?!" It was Shiki on the roof. Then...Wait. Was that them?! Pushing her over the edge of the school?! But that doesn't make sense! They just saw her.

"That was this MORNING!" Tsunade yelled. "I'm sorry. But I'm turning you two into the police and expelling you from school!" She said.

Jugo wan't going back to prison. Not back to...HIM!

"If I may." Sasuke said.

"What Uchiha." She snapped. "I just saw the girl run into the building. So maybe someone else had done so because if she came to me and these two have been standing her the whole time, then either she's not dead, or someone else is killing her and blaming them." He said.

Tsunade was silent. "Your still going to have to be suspended. Until this whole thing get's resolved." She said. Even Tsuande couldn't fight the child detective of the city. And his father was head of police.

"Thank you. Let's go home Jugo." Sasuke said.

Jugo nodded and followed him.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke said suddenly. Jugo was confused at first.

"Your coming too." Sasuke said. Jugo turned to see Sakura still standing there. "Come on Haruno." Jugo added.

Sakura stood for a moment then ran next to Jugo.

They walked to Sasuke's house and Sakura waved goodbye.

"Come in. Have some food. Jugo should be getting the pizza." Sasuke said. Jugo and Sakura stood as Sasuke went up to his room.

"Oh. What's his problem?" Suigetsu asked.

Sakura looked at Jugo and he shrugged at her. "Come on in a guess." He said. "Welcome to the Uchiha team!" Karin said.

Sakura smiled. Guess this is best way to be closer to him after all. "Jugo." She said. "Who was trying to get us in trouble?" She asked.

Jugo shrugged. "I don't know. But will find out one way or another." He said.

"What happened?" Karin asked. She seemed to be back to normal.

And Jugo sighed having to explain what happened.

With Sasuke...

"You two are the worst. You blamed Jugo?" He asked. He was angry.

"We're so sorry!" Hinata was on her knees. "The girl was being persistant. We had no choice." She said.

"And you?" Sasuke looked to the Sakura copy. Which was actually, Naruto. "I thought she'd be in the way. So I figured get two birds with one stone." He smirked.

Sasuke sighed. "I trained the two of you to be my secret killers for a reason." He said.

"You had any idea that she would do the same to Karin? And Jugo let her?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smiled. "I actually thought Karin would put up more of a fight. That or, Haruno is more skilled then I thought." He grinned.

"What shall we do now?" Hinata asked.

"My Yanderes will clean up this MESS YOU HAVE MADE!" He yelled. "Go." He said.

Hinata and Naruto both smirked. "We live to serve the master of Uchiha clan." They said and vanished.

"I'll kill everyone in this city. But I'll do it, slowly, and quietly. Right, Brother?" Sasuke's sharingan was active. Looking up at the red moon in the sky.

"I'll make everyone pay for what they've done to you."

The End

**In case you didn't get it, Naruto and Hinata both are being controlled by Sasuke who's slowly killing everyone in the city (Left village) to avenge Itachi's death. So, really Naruto and Hinata were the one's blaming Sakura and Jugo for everything. But the reason they used Jugo was because he was one everyone could trust. Sakura was just a bonus to get rid of for Sasuke. So, Naruto and Hinata were both the secret Yandere.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
